


I'm At My Best, By Your Side

by ProudandPromiscuous



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enkidu is best clay, Enkidu's harem, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, I'm so sorry, Legit Trash Bin of My Personal Fantasies, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudandPromiscuous/pseuds/ProudandPromiscuous
Summary: Enkidu's determination shows no boundaries if it meant being by Gilgamesh's side in the end. Even if it meant making more than a few stops along the way.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Nefertari, Enkidu | False Lancer/Nero | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I'm At My Best, By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar is my worst enemy. Typo is my biggest fan. Tell me if I'm being OOC.

Enkidu was Gilgamesh’s most prized jewel, the king’s most valued sword, his most loved one and only friend. But at the end of the day, Enkidu was just clay, clay from ancient earth moulded by the divine hands of gods. But clay was common, awfully lacklustre, Enkidu knows that they could never compare themselves to the finest jewels and treasury.

They are dying, crumbling away into the core mineral they were, this was their punishment. They were hardening, drying out. Their Gilgamesh, oh their sweet precious Gilgamesh, holding them as if they were someone important.

Enkidu cannot help but weep, in their lover’s arms. “Why are you crying? Could it be that, only now, you are regretting having taken my side?” The king drawls. Their grief is hidden in the depths of Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“That’s not it…Who would understand you after I die? Who else would march forward by your side?” The clay being was met with silence but they continue to speak.

“My friend, when I think that you will live on all alone henceforth, I can’t help but shed tears.”

Tears slowly drop one by one, Gilgamesh cannot restrain himself anymore, as he too slowly weeps. “My friend, my lover, my most valuable jewel! Do not leave me! I forbid it!”

Enkidu let out a breathless laugh, which Gilgamesh furrowed his eyebrows to. “My king, you’ll find better and more invaluable treasures than me. Let me go Gilgamesh, I am that of cracked clay.”

Gilgamesh denies that with all his being, the Gods had made the clay being for him, Enkidu was made for Gilgamesh in every way possible, his friend should simply exist to be by his side. Love is Enkidu, home is Enkidu, comfort is Enkidu. Enkidu is perfection and no one else would ever compare.

“Then I order you! I order you to come back to my side, I do not care when! Just come back to me!” Enkidu only smiles in response, closing their eyes as they get drowsy, their body has come an end and the clay being lets their loved one’s faces flash under their eyelids.

Shamhat, the beautiful temple maiden who tamed their beast.

Gilgamesh, the one that taught them true civilisation, their king.

Ninsun, their ‘mother’ whom blessed their relation with Gilgamesh.

Enki, God of Creation, their father who sculpted and gave life to them.

They hear Gilgamesh’s last order of desperation to keep them at his side, it fills their heart with everlasting determination.

_‘I will come back to you my King of Heroes. I swear it…’_

Enkidu clings onto this thought, even has their soul is laid into rest, it is their mantra, even if it meant going to the depths of Ereshkigal and beyond the Sumerian realms.

But their soul never arrives to the realm of Ereshkigal, instead they drift in darkness, it is like a slow steady stream as they float to nowhere.

“Hello?” Enkidu calls out hoping for a response. But silence was all they got. Time seemed irrelevant here, although it didn’t deter Enkidu’s determination one bit, they would come back to Gilgamesh’s side once more, no matter how much the God’s attempted to separate them. They were Gilgamesh’s.

 **“Please save me! Someone..Anybody…”** , a woman’s voice called out.

Enkidu felt their mana pull, before disappearing from the darkness and surfacing to see people kneeling before them.

“Oh, mighty God Set!” The people cried, foreheads touching the ground, refusing to look up.

Enkidu ignored them, feeling a mana source roll out in frantic waves, it feeds the being as Enkidu feels themselves taking it all in at an alarming pace. They look around, bloody inscription surrounded them, they couldn’t read it but if was writing then the system seemed to have borne similarities to Sumerian.

These men, bowing their bodies, cowered in fear, they were healthy but with less than sufficient mana if barely at all. The mana had not been from them.

It is the smell of iron fills Enkidu’s nose as they recognise the warm pool of blood underneath their feet, it brings heavy discomfort for someone who rarely relies on violence. The clay being wrinkled their nose in disgust.

They were not amused, staring down at the cowering people under their eyelashes. Some had bloody hands, some had their clothes stained, it had been them whom had made the mess.

“Why have I been summoned here?”

It seemed impossible but the people cowered even more, pressing their foreheads harder to the ground.

“M-Mighty God Set! We are in need for your aid! Misfortune has plagued our noble families! Opportunities tossed away by our pharaoh, for that of an unworthy woman! You must convince him, Protector of Ra! Give your blessings and goodwill to your people!”, called the man in front.

Enkidu had vaguely remembered something similar, desperate nobles of Uruk summoning the Gods and Goddesses in a similar fashion, for a chance to bring their daughters and wives into the King's bed. Desperation for their women to charm the king into receiving positions as a Queen consort or at a lesser level, a wife. 

It was foolish and never ended very well, if they had been calling for Enlil or useless Ishtar.

_‘What would Gilgamesh do?’_

“Did I give you my permission to address me so causally mongrels? You dare order your God? ” Enkidu drawled, making a poor imitation of a threatening Gilgamesh.

But it worked all the same as the people spewed all sorts of apologies, attempting to make amends.

“Silence.”

The being continued to drawl, “Who said they could summon me?”

“We did all we could, mighty God Set! We sacrificed a dozen of virgin women for your satisfaction! Riches and gold, for your service! We even have a spare woman! Please help us!” the same man cried.

Enkidu sees it now, beyond the cluster of men laid a pile of women undoubtedly dead and even beyond that, a pair of frightened chestnut eyes staring at them. As their eyes met, the chestnut eyes looked down in fear. Enkidu’s stomach churns.

“You speak of misfortune and yet you live to bring misfortune yourselves. You live and breathe curses for personal interest? ” Enkidu growled as they stepped off the pedestal.

Whimpering and small cries could be heard from the men but Enkidu pays no mind.

“Must I think for you mongrels as well? When a God wants to walk upon a blocked path, mortals pave way for them. Well? What are you waiting for?! I wish to see my spare!” the being demanded as the men fearfully scattered.

Honestly, Enkidu didn’t know if they were pretending to be Gilgamesh or Ishtar at this point. They walked slowly towards the woman who had been pressed against the walls and whimpering. Enkidu kneels in front of her, giving her a soft smile.

“Could you do something for me?” As expected, all they had received was fearful silence, but the clay being gave it no ill will.

“Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so.”

They didn’t wait for an answer as they stood back up to address the men if at all. One thing that Enkidu had grudgingly learnt from Ishtar was ‘A life for a life’, perhaps their death was to be expected if they had thrown the bull’s penis at the said useless goddess with Gilgamesh. But even in Uruk, stealing a daughter or a woman from a man could mean death.

Enkidu sighed through their nose, they’ll grant them quick deaths, there were just about twenty, their Chains of Heaven will take care of it.

Electricity crackled in the air, as a pool of gold rippled under, but the men had not even moved, perhaps slight whimpering.

Arrowheads gleaming out, propelling out at the ready. Bodies just slumped lifelessly, in the cowering positions they have always been, killed by the ‘God’ they desperately sought for.Enkidu turns away from the bloodshed, to the women who huddles herself against the wall, eyes shut tightly, hands covering her eyes, the being pities her, the young woman reminded her of a fawn, sweet and innocent, blissfully ignorant.

They lift her up, pressing the delicate girl close to them, stroking her hair when she whimpered.The clay being shielded her from the bloodshed, walking to the surface, Enkidu feels the familiar desert heat. It’s the afternoon, the heat unforgivable as the scorching winds brushes sand against the being’s feet.

“You may open your eyes now, Miss. You are safe.” They smiled softly, brushing their hair out of their face.

The young woman flinches, slowly opening their eyes but refusing to look at them. Mana continues to roll out at an alarming rate, feeding Enkidu but it causes discomfort as they feel their clay begin to crack from the manifestation.

“Miss, could you tone down the mana? I understand you are afraid but my person cannot take it much longer.”

The discomfort stops and Enkidu slowly sets her down, kneeling in front of her but the woman attempts to avoid all eye contact with her. This was getting nowhere.

“Its rude to ignore someone that just saved you, you know.” Enkidu points out, face now carefully blank.

It seemed to work as the young woman jolt and stutter, “T-Thank you..”

“You called for me.”

That seemed to get the other’s attention, “H-Huh?”

“I heard you from the darkness, you wished to be saved did you not?”

She gave a jerky nod and whispers, “I want to go home”.

Enkidu gave her another soft smile, running their fingers along her hair briefly, “Then home you shall go, little fawn.”.

“Little fawn?”

“You have yet to grace me with your name, I do not know what else to call you.” Enkidu clarified.

“I-Its Nefertari! I’m Nefertari!”

Enkidu gave another smile, "That's a nice name."


End file.
